Deception of Love
by tezbuzz
Summary: Harry's life is turned upside down by something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Harry struggles to cope and makes a life changing decision. How will he survive in the muggle world with Death Eaters after him? 6th yr Ships: HG HrR HOC
1. The New Girl

**Deception of Love**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and situations of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot is mine and the characters not recognised are also mine. No fringe of copyright or trademarkis intended. This fanfic is not to be used for comercial reasons and no money is being made from it.**

**A/N -** If you feel this fic exceeds it's rating please tell me so I can change it! I do not expect it will, but please inform me if you thing I should change it. Thank you.

A/N 2 - Please tell me if you see any grammatical or spelling errors - I will of course change any pointed out. Please do not tell me about spelling errors such as _grey/gray_ and _centre/center_ as I am English and will be using English spelling.

Ok...On with the story - please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter One- The New Girl**

Harry was sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for his best friends, Ron and Hermione to return. Ron had been staying with Hermione over the Easter holidays and they were due back at Hogwarts any minute.

Not many students had stayed over Easter, preferring to go home. Harry, however, liked staying at Hogwarts; this was because the castle felt much more like home than the Dursley's house did. The common room was virtually empty apart from Harry, a couple of second year girls and a seventh year student. Harry's holiday had been great, despite Ron and Hermione not being there. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had also stayed.

"Harry!" cried a voice from behind him.

Harry turned around to see the youngest Weasley holding a letter.

"Hey Ginny," replied Harry, "Who's the letter from?"

"Mum. She wishes you a Happy Easter, and is sorry that she hadn't had time to send us our Easter eggs until today," said Ginny, producing two large chocolate eggs from behind her back.

"Wow, Easter eggs. I was hoping your mother hadn't forgotten us, I love her homemade eggs," exclaimed Harry.

"Same!" laughed Ginny, walking over to Harry.

"Ron will be back soon," said Harry with a sigh, as Ginny handed him his egg.

"That's bad? I thought he was your best mate."

"He is, but, well, he's a bit over protective," said Harry

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry, kissing him lightly on the lips, "He is, but I don't care!" she whispered.

A loud noise sounded from the corner, Ron had just tripped over a box lying on the floor by the portrait hole. "What a lovely welcome!" moaned Ron.

Ginny broke away from Harry and looked at her brother with amusement, "Sorry Ron didn't hear you arrive!"

Ron glared at Ginny before striding over to Harry and giving him a huge hug. "Good to see you mate!"

"You too, did you have a good holiday?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It was fantastic. Hermione's house is so cool! It's so…muggle!"

Harry laughed, "Honestly Ron! Hermione's a muggle-born, what did you expect?"

Ron grinned and turned to the brown haired witch behind him. Hermione smiled and said, "Hey Harry! Have a good Easter?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course!"

Harry laughed at her happiness, feeling overjoyed that his bushy haired friend was beginning to lighten up. He hoped desperately that this would mean she wouldn't be so strict on school work, but he doubted it.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving,"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "You're always hungry!"

"So? Your point is? Anyway, I'm going to the Great Hall, you coming?" asked Ron.

"What?...Did I miss something?" asked Harry, who had been caught up in his own thoughts and forgotten that he shared the room with various other individuals.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Daydreaming as usual. I asked whether anyone else was hungry."

The messy haired boy nodded, "Starving." Ron grinned at his friend, who hadn't been eating well the last few weeks according to Ginny's letters.

"Let's go then," smiled Ginny leading the way to the portrait hole, followed by her boyfriend, her brother and Hermione.

* * *

Ron was cramming his mouth with food, while the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years talked about their Easter holidays.

"I went to Greece. It was so hot! I learnt lots about ancient Greek wizards. Did you know that one Greek wizard, Pythagoras, created a theorem for triangles that is used by muggles? What a waste of time!" said Seamus.

Hermione almost spat out her mouthful of soup and Dean choked in his shepherd's pie. "Pythagoras didn't waste his time! He was…" began Hermione hotly.

"Pythagoras was a wizard?" exclaimed Dean, interrupting Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrows! "Of course he was!"

"I never knew, all the time I was sat in a stuffy muggle classroom learning Maths! If only I knew then, it would have made triangles far more interesting!"

Hermione chose to ignore Dean's comments and turned to Seamus, "How can you possibly thing he wasted his time. His theorem is vitally important, without it many things that exist today would not exist at all! Also it is not _just_ Muggles who use it, wizards do too!"

"Calm down Hermione!" laughed Harry, "We get your point!"

Hermione scowled at Parvati and Lavender who were laughing heavily at her!

Neville, who had not been listening to the conversation, but had been discussing his holiday in Barcelona with Colin Creevey, said, "I can't believe you want to do double potions on a Monday morning!"

"That was random Nev," said Ron, "but I agree, Harry, Hermione what were you thinking, choosing potions for N.E.W.Ts?"

"I have to if I'm going to be an auror," Harry sighed, "I still can't believe Dumbledore and Mcgonagal managed to persuade Snape to let me do potions, as my O.W.L grade wasn't high enough."

"You were very lucky!" said Hermione, "and you really should try and look more enthusiastic in Potions."

Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief, "Enthusiastic? In Potions? Are you mental?" Potions was certainly not his favourite subject and he had been very disappointed to find out he had to take it if he wanted to be an auror. The thought of another two years with Snape made his hair curl Harry scowled at the professor sat at the staff table, and hoped that maybe this year Snape would be slightly less hard on him. He wasn't expecting his hoping to make a difference, Snape would always hate him.

Ron sniggered and Hermione gave him a stony glare. "Hermione, Snape hates Harry, and makes his life a misery, how can Harry possibly look excited to be in a Potions lesson with him?" asked Ron. Harry nodded in agreement, and Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

"Potter!" gloated Snape, "You are late!"

Harry glanced at the Potions professor and sighed, "Sorry professor."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," answered Snape swiftly. Harry sat down heavily next to Hermione and groaned, "I wasn't late was I?"

Hermione looked at him before answering, "Yes! Five minutes, and Snape would take ten points from Gryffindor, even if you were one minute late. "

Harry stared at his bare arm and made a mental note to buy a watch. He gave Snape a frosty glare as his professor turned to the blackboard.

* * *

The Slytherins and Gryffindors trundled out of Potions. Harry was in a terrible mood, Snape had found excuses to take twenty more points from Harry.

"Thank heavens we have Charms next, Flitwick likes me!" breathed Harry.

Hermione smiled and led the way to Charms where they met up with Ron.

"Hey guys, I was just talking to a group of Ravenclaw sixth years and they said that we're doing dancing charms. Sounds like fun, don't you think?" said Ron cheerily.

Harry grunted and Ron looked at him in surprise, "Bad lesson?" he asked.

"Yeah, how was your free period?"

Ron took a glance at Harry's gloomy face and decided it wasn't a good time to discuss free periods, so swiftly changed the subject. "Neville said there's a Hogsmeade weekend next week, you going?"

"Really? Cool, definitely," began Harry, "I'm out of chocolate frogs and need some more…"

"In you go sixth years!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

The sixth years filed into the Charms classroom and took their places. Harry, Ron and Hermione sunk into three seats at the back of the classroom.

"Sixth years, in today's lesson we are going to be learning the dancing charm. Dancing charms come in various kinds depending on how the user intends them to work. For example, in a duel you might want to make your opponent dance, and not be able to stop, or perhaps you have a ball coming up and have no idea how to do ballroom dancing, then this charm will give you talent, today we are focussing on learning how to Salsa!" cried Professor Flitwick gazing around the classroom at the excited looking Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sixth years, "So, to begin, please pair up."

Ron looked at Harry before deciding to partner Hermione. Harry sighed and looked around the classroom in search of a partnerless student. No such luck, there happened to be an odd number today.

Harry raised his hand, "Yes Potter?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"I don't have a partner Professor."

"Oh dear, oh dear me," muttered the Charms Professor, "Ahh, yes, Potter, you will help me in today's lesson."

Harry groaned, he hated helping a professor, it meant having to do demonstrations. He walked to the front of the classroom and stood beside Flitwick.

"The dancing charm for teaching yourself a salsa is _bailaraugere salsa_ but if you wanted to learn, err, a different dance, for example, Flamenco, it would be _bailar augere flamenco_ and so on."

The professor then moved on to teaching them the wand and wrist movements, "Circle and flick. When performing this charm you must be determined and eager otherwise it will not work. Say the incantation firmly and boldly. Now, Miss Brown please come here and assist Mr Potter a demonstration of the dancing charm!"

Lavender approached the front of the room looking excited and Parvati kept giving her envious looks.

"Miss Brown and Mr Potter, please cast the charm on yourselves and then SALSA!" squeaked the tiny Professor Flitwick.

Harry took a deep breath and called, "_bailar augere salsa" _as Lavender did the same. The two students stared at each other, unsure if the charm had worked, "Professor," asked Lavender, "How do we know if it worked?"

Flitwick rolled his eyes and answered, "Dance. If it worked then you'll know how to do it."

Lavender looked anxious for a moment, then a smile broke out on her face, she stepped towards Harry and put her arms around him, and he did the same. Then they danced, the sexy and saucy Salsa. It was clear that Harry's charmed had been more effective than Lavender's as he was much more controlled and sure of what he was doing.

The class watched in silence as Harry and Lavender danced. When they finally reached the end of dance, the class erupted in a huge applause. Harry looked relieved and glanced at Lavender who was giggling.

"Calm down sixth years! It is now time for you to attempt the charm," said Flitwick with a large smile on his face, "If you have paired with a friend of the same gender then please change your partner!"

There was a quick swapping of partners and it wasn't long until the whole room was filled with dancing students. Flitwick waved his wand and the room filled with music.

Harry and Lavender continued to dance, but after five minutes Seamus walked over to the dancing couple and asked if he could now dance with Lavender. Harry gave permission and then sat down at the side of the classroom and watched.

Professor Flitwick noticed he was no longer dancing so went up to him, "Harry, why have you stopped? You are a powerful wizard and your charm was the most effective. Look at all your classmates; none of them matches your ability to dance."

"Professor, Seamus was Lavender's partner before you selected her for the demonstration, so he sat out for the last ten minutes, while everyone else was dancing. He asked for his partner back and I let Lavender go, so once again I have no partner," said Harry solemnly.

Flitwick laughed and said, "We'll do a partner change at the end of this dance, so everyone sits out at some point."

* * *

It was ten o'clock and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had collapsed into the comfy armchairs beside the fire. Harry yawned. "I'm off to bed, it's been a long day."

"Ok mate," replied Ron sleepily, "I might just join you, Hermione?"

"No, I'm going to finish reading this before bed," she said, motioning to the large book on her lap titled 'An Everyday Muggle' by Phyllis Greene.

Ron looked at the book in disbelief, "you have only read the first page and it has got to be at least 500 pages long, by the look of it!"

"Ron, it won't take long, and it's important I read it tonight, I don't want to get behind in homework on my first day back."

"Get behind? You have two weeks to read that."

"I know, but it is best to get it over and done with. You and Harry should really make a start on your transfiguration essay. I've finished mine."

Harry laughed; it was typically Hermione to be concerned about homework when they had only been back at school a day. He headed up the stairs to the sixth year boys dormitory, followed by Ron.

Only two minutes after the boys had disappeared a girl entered the common room. The girl had raven coloured hair and striking emerald eyes. She looked around quickly before walking over to Hermione.

"Excuse me, but I'm new and I wondered where the girls' dormitories are and who else is in my year," asked the girl.

Hermione lowered her book and looked at the new girl, her mouth dropped open in surprise. The girl looked remarkably like Harry.

"What year are you in? I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Hermione, I'm Jasmine Hill and I am going to be in the 5th year," said the new girl politely.

"I'm in the sixth year, but my friend Ginny will be in your dormitory," said Hermione politely, before calling, "Ginny! Come here!"

Ginny came over, glanced at Jasmine and looked puzzled, "What is it 'Mione?" she asked.

"Jasmine here is new, and she is in your year, so I was wondering if you would look after her for a couple of days."

Ginny looked at Jasmine again and noticed a nervous yet nice smile, Ginny offered Jasmine her hand and introduced herself, "Ginny Weasley. My brother, Ron, is Hermione's boyfriend."

"Jasmine Hill," replied Jasmine.

"Why are you joining now, what happened to your last school?" asked Ginny.

"I was sorted in Dumbledore's office about half an hour ago because I was unable to make today's lessons. I missed the plane I was supposed to catch. I have to use planes, as my mum's a muggle. My father died when I was three."

"I'm sorry," offered Hermione as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Don't be. I'm over it- my father and I were never very close. So where was I? Ah yes. It would be much easier to use a portkey or broom or something but with my mum being a muggle that was out of the question.

" My last school, I didn't have one, I was taught from home as my mum preferred it, she didn't want me to go to boarding school. It has taken me four years to persuade her to let me come to Hogwarts."

"Plane? Why did you need to come on a plane, why not use the Hogwarts Express?" inquired Hermione.

"I live in Spain."

"Wow, really? Funky," exclaimed Ginny, "Let's go up to the dormitory and see if your trunk has arrived." Ginny led the way and Jasmine followed behind admiring the Gryffindor tower as she went. Hermione also headed off to bed, deciding that the book could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Ginny introduced Jasmine to her brother and Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny taking the seat beside him at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning sweetie," replied Harry giving her a peck on the cheek. He looked across the table and notice the seat opposite had been taken by a very pretty girl, who looked incredibly like himself.

"This is Jasmine Hill, she's new this term," explained Ginny seeing Harry's puzzled expression.

"Hi," said Harry through a mouthful of toast. He finished his mouthful quickly and said, "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Great to meet you Harry. I take it you are Ginny's boyfriend," answered Jasmine as calmly as she could, this boy had an uncanny resemblance to her.

"Yeah, and this is Ron, my best mate," he said pointing at Ron who was so busy stuffing his face with food that he hadn't noticed Jasmine and Ginny arrive.

Ron gave no sign of recognising Jasmine's presence so Harry elbowed him sharply. Ron looked up and his jaw dropped open, "Hi," he mumbled, "I'm Ron." He offered his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Jasmine. You must be Ginny's brother."

Ron nodded and whispered to Harry, "She looks just like you mate, spooky."

Harry whispered back, "I know!"

"It's rude to whisper," smirked Ginny, watching her brother and Harry.

"Sorry."

"So Harry," asked Jasmine, "You got any brothers or sisters?"

"No, but I bet you knew that already."

"Of course not. Why would I?"

Ginny glanced at Harry in surprise and so did Ron.

"You haven't ever heard of me?" asked Harry slowly.

"No. What a bizarre question."

"Really?" asked Ron quietly.

"Really! Why, should I have heard of you?"

"Well, most people have. I didn't think there was anyone in the wizarding world who hadn't, until I met you."

"Why does everyone know your name?"

Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Ginny. Ron could tell by the look on Harry's face that he did not feel like telling Jasmine about himself and Voldemort. Ron sighed and began to explain.

Sometime later Jasmine had been filled in and she was in complete in awe of Harry, much to Harry's displeasure.

"Wow, that's quite a story Harry," said Jasmine.

"Err…thanks…I suppose."

Ginny glanced at Harry's face and notice how uncomfortable he looked so she decided to change the subject, "Harry, Jasmine lives in Spain, how cool is that?"

"Really? Who are your parents? Are you a pure blood, half blood or muggleborn? Not that I mind," asked Harry inquisitively.

Jasmine smiled, "I live with my adoptive parents, my real parents died when I was baby. My adoptive parents are great. My dad is a wizard and my mum's a muggle. I don't know about my real parents. No-one knows much about them apart from they were killed by Voldemort, and my mother doesn't like me talking about them, as she tries to pretend she is my birth mother. I wish I knew more about my real parents, I'm sure you do too Harry."

Harry looked at her face and their emerald eyes locked, "Yeah," he answered simply.

Jasmine turned her head and looked around the great hall. Lots of students were leaving for their lessons and the tables were almost deserted. She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Ginny, what is our first lesson?"

"Herbology, with Professor Sprout, we'd better go actually."

They said a quick good bye to the two boys and left.

* * *

The next week Harry bumped into Mark Evans in the corridor. It suddenly struck Harry that he hadn't apologised to Mark for being awful to him in the autumn term.

Mark walked past Harry after picking up his books that he dropped when they had collided. Harry called after him, "Mark! Wait!"

Mark stopped and turned. He was surprised that Harry was even acknowledging him after the outburst in the autumn. Harry jogged up to him, "Mark, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling and swearing at you. I was very stressed and depressed, my godfather had just died," and then he added quietly, "because of me."

Mark saw that Harry looked genuinely sorry so he gave him a quick hug, "It's okay." Mark then went bright red; he had just hugged a sixth former he barely knew. He was only in his first year!

Harry was a bit taken aback from Mark's hug. "Err...Mark, do you think we are cousins?"

"Yeah. I checked with my mum, and she said you were but she hadn't wanted to tell me as she fell out with Aunt Petunia long ago, over Lily. I would have told you earlier but it didn't seem appropriate. I mean you were furious with me, for some unknown reason, you were unconscious for months, and we just had the Easter holidays."

Harry was speechless; he had another cousin, one that understood magic, unlike Dudley! "I can't believe it!"

Mark smiled shyly, Harry was taking the news much better than he was expecting after his reaction at the Sorting.

"Do you want to stay at mine for a bit over the summer? It would be a chance to get to know me and my mum, your Aunt Rose," asked Mark quietly.

Harry considered the offer quickly before replying, "Yes. I'd love too. Thanks Mark. I got to go, see you around?"

"Yeah, bye."

Harry continued down the corridor trying to understand what Mark had just told me. Why hadn't Dumbledore taken him to Mark's house? Why was he dumped at Privet Drive? He knew that he needed to ask Dumbledore why he had kept the fact he had other family secret. Harry hated that the old man never seemed to trust him enough to tell him the truth. It was so frustrating.

* * *

That night Harry visited the Owlery, he used the marauders map to avoid being caught by Filch. He creaked open the Owlery door and stepped inside.

"Who's there?" asked a small voice from the far side of the room.

"_Lumos_," muttered Harry. A light filled the circular room and he spotted the new girl, Jasmine sat by the Owlery window, looking out. "It's Harry...Potter. Why are you here at this time?"

Jasmine did not turn, "I could ask you the same thing."

Harry sighed, "I'm here to send a letter. You?"

"Same. That's what people tend to do when they visit the Owlery," snapped Jasmine.

"Okay! I understand but there is no need to bite my head off!"

"I'm sorry. Who are you writing to?" inquired Jasmine quietly. She turned from the window and looked him in the eyes, "I just sent a letter to my mum."

Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes, and her voice was shaky, "Do you miss her? Do you wish you were in Spain still?"

"No and no. So who are you writing to?"

"You don't give in do you," smiled Harry, "I'm writing to my Aunt Rose. I didn't know she was my aunt until today though. I'm not sure whether my letter is any good, can you give me your opinion?"

Jasmine nodded and Harry began to read,

"Dear Aunt Rose,

I am writing to ask why you never made an effort to get to know me, when you knew I was living in the torturous household of the Dursleys.

I have met Mark and am delighted to have a magical relation, and I was wondering if it would be alright to meet you sometime, and get to know my Aunt.

Harry (Potter)

What do you reckon Jas?"

Jasmine laughed, "It's fine Harry, send it."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and called, "Hedwig!" A beautiful snowy owl flew from the rafters and landed on his arm. Hedwig nipped his finger and stood patiently while Harry tied his letter to her leg. "Bye Hedwig. Deliver it as quickly as possible, and make sure she replies."

Hedwig took off and Harry watched her soar through the window into the fresh summer night's air. He watched until he could no longer see the stunning bird against the dark sky.

Jasmine stood up and headed over the door, where she lent against the door frame.

"Harry, I haven't been honest with you. I miss my parents so much!" sniffed Jasmine before bursting into tears.

Harry walked over to her and hugged her tight, "I miss mine too, even though I don't even remember them."

"Harry, why isn't everyone in this school like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is someone, lets say, who isn't particularly pleasant to me."

"What is their name? I might be able to help. What are they saying to you?" asked Harry.

Jasmine looked slightly unsure whether she was ready to tell. Harry smiled encouragingly at her. Jasmine caught his emerald green eyes with her own and felt reassured.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Ahh, I was expecting you to say Draco Malfoy actually, but I must say Pansy is just as nasty. I'll deal with it, don't worry"

Harry thought for a moment before giving the raven haired girl another hug. Jasmine hugged him tightly, as if she was scared he would disappear if she let go. Harry felt a weird tingling sensation passing through him; he wasn't sure what it was. It made him feel very protective of the girl in his arms.

Jasmine felt very safe in Harry's arms and she too experienced a strange tingling sensation. She hugged him tighter and wished she could stay here forever. No sooner had she wished Harry broke away. Jasmine felt a wave of disappointment sweep through her as she watched Harry turn from her and begin descending the Owlery stairs.

"Wait!" she cried, following him.

Harry stopped and turned. He saw Jasmine running down the steps behind him. Harry realised that the girl wanted him to stay with her, as if she was afraid to remain alone.

"Please wait."

"We should be getting back to the Tower," said Harry, his voice devoid of any emotion, "You coming?"

Jasmine had caught up with him now and was slightly out of breath, "Yes," she panted. The two teenagers began the long and familiar (to Harry anyway) walk to the Gryffindor Tower. Little was said but the silence was not foreboding or uncomfortable. They felt so safe and relaxed in each others company that words did not seem necessary.

* * *

**A/N - **So that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and click the REVIEW button.

The dancing charm:

_Bailar - '_To dance' in Spanish (I couldn't find the latin of dance)

_Augere _- 'To increase' in Latin.


	2. The Truth and Peculiar Feelings

A/N: Anyone guessed yet? Enjoy.

**The Truth and Peculiar Feelings**

Harry lay awake in his bed thinking over his encounter with Jasmine in the Owlery. He felt very confused. He had this powerful feeling for her, like lust, but not. Harry was completely filled with guilt, he seemed to have this connection and love for Jasmine that did not exist with Ginny. Ginny was his girlfriend, and he had only known Jasmine less than a fortnight.

Harry was sure that he didn't want to kiss Jasmine or anything like that, but at the same time he couldn't say that he did not love her.

It was a long time before Harry managed to drift off into the world of dreams, even then he wasn't comfortable. His dreams were full of Jasmine and Ginny, Ginny yelling at him and Jasmine hugging him tightly.

When Harry awoke he glanced around the dormitory and noticed it was deserted. Normally the boys would awake one another to make sure no one was late for class. Harry was extremely puzzled about the lack of sixth year boys for a moment, and then it dawned on him. It was Saturday!

Harry dressed and went to the common room. It was empty apart from Ginny who was sat at a desk poring over books and holding a quill in her hand. Harry watched as Ginny began copying notes from the books that were lying open in front of her, she was so beautiful and he felt his love for the red head surround him.

"Hey Ginny," he said quietly.

Ginny jumped and turned to see Harry, "You frightened me! I thought everyone was in Hogsmeade."

"Not everyone, first and second years can't go."

"You know what I mean!"

Harry smirked and walked over to Ginny, "You want to come with me to Hogsmeade?""

"I'd love to, but I really must finish this homework. It's going to take me all weekend. I'm sorry."

Harry tried to hide his disappointment as he said a quick and emotionless goodbye to Ginny before leaving the Tower.

Ginny sighed and looked up at of the window at the perfect blue sky. Looking down, she dipped her quill in the ink and began to write once more.

* * *

Harry met up with Ron, Hermione and Jasmine in Honeydukes. Ron had decided to give Jasmine a guided tour of Hogsmeade, visiting all the best shops and his favourite places, so it wasn't surprising the tour had started in the popular sweetshop. 

Honeydukes was packed with Hogwarts students admiring and testing the bizarre sweets. Harry chose some chocolate frogs and some sugar quills, while Ron had all his favourites. Jasmine looked a bit overwhelmed at the sweetshop and opted for the same sweets as Harry, trusting his choice.

As the four teenagers left the sweetshop Harry noticed a group of men in dark masks and cloaks hiding in the shadows. They looked highly suspicious, yet familiar, and Harry wracked his brain to try and remember where he'd seen them before. It glanced at them again and he suddenly knew. They were some of the Death Eaters from Voldemort's rebirth, in his fourth year.

Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron, "You see those men over there?" nodding his head in the Death Eaters direction, "They are Death Eaters. We have got to tell Dumbledore immediately!"

Hermione looked panicky and Ron had a dazed and unbelieving look on his face, "They can't be. You Kno…Voldemort is dead!"

Jasmine looked at the three sixth formers whispering to one another and felt very left out. She decided to leave them to it, and go and explore by herself, maybe find some fifth years. Jasmine began walking over to the post office, intending to catch a glimpse of all the owls inside. Hermione had told her it was a fascinating place, and despite Ron and Harry shaking their heads in disbelief, she wanted to visit it.

As she approached the door she heard hushed voices, they were menacing and were coming closer. She looked over her shoulder, and found herself staring into an expressionless masked face. There were five or six more behind as well.

"Hello poppet," sniggered one of the masked men, "Fancy accompanying us on a short walk?"

Jasmine fought not to scream, or show any sign of fear. She took a deep breath and hoped her voice sounded calm and collected, "No thank you. I am meeting my friends."

"Ahh, yes, you're friends. They wouldn't happen to be the golden trio, would they?"

"Golden trio? No," whispered Jasmine, with absolutely no idea what they meant.

"Tough my dear, you are coming with us nonetheless. Seize her boys."

Three large masked men grabbed Jasmine and held their wands at her, "One move or sound and your dead!"

Jasmine whimpered with terror. Without even considering what the Death Eaters had said about making a noise, she screamed, "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The small and normally quiet village quickly became alert and noisy. The Death Eaters promptly stunned Jasmine so she fell stiffly to the ground, before turning to face the oncoming villagers.

Harry heard Jasmine's scream and recognised it immediately, he left Hermione and Ron and ran over to the Death Eaters.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione, "Don't be ridiculous! They'll kill you!"

Harry did not acknowledge he had even heard the brown haired girl; he had one thing on his mind- help Jasmine!

"Ahh, Mr Potter, we were hoping to bump into you," sneered the leading Death Eater.

"What do you want?" said Harry calmly, holding out his wand.

"Is it not obvious? We want you Potter, and your sister! We want revenge! You killed our Lord."

Harry gasped, "My sister? I have no sister."

The Death Eaters laughed, "Of course you do, young Jasmine here."

"Liar!" cried Harry. More laughter sounded from the Death Eaters.

Then Harry saw Jasmine lying motionless on the ground, stunned. He saw her in a new light, and he kicked himself for not noticing it before. Jasmine looked identical to him, he felt a strong bond with her, and she was like him in almost every way. Of course she was his sister! Anger spurred through Harry, he had never felt so angry.

He began cursing the Death Eaters, his curses were powerful and the Death Eaters had difficulty avoiding them. In less than half a minute Harry had all seven Death Eaters lying on the dusty floor, unconscious.

Harry stood back and looked around him, his fellow Hogwarts students and villagers were staring at him awestruck. None had seen the Great Harry Potter in action before, and were shocked by what they had seen. They had all believed that his defeat of Voldemort early that year was more luck than anything else. None of them had any idea of the power young Harry Potter possessed.

Hermione and Ron ran over to Harry and tried to embrace him. Harry shrugged them off and lent over Jasmine's still body. He placed his wand back in his pocket and muttered under his breath, "_Enervate." _

Whispers around him grew, "He just used wandless magic!" exclaimed an elderly witch, "no-one but Dumbledore can do that, and even then Dumbledore has very limited abilities".

Harry ignored them all and watched as Jasmine's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey sis," he murmured.

"Pardon," asked Jasmine quietly.

"You're my sister, I didn't know until a minute ago though. I can't believe Dumbledore never told me," said Harry angrily, clenching his fists.

Jasmine sat up bewildered and noticed the audience around her. "Harry what are you on about? What happened?" then she caught sight of all the unconscious Death Eaters, "Did you? How?"

Harry gave no answer; he swept Jasmine into his arms and held her tightly. Jasmine relaxed into his embrace relieved to be free of the dreadful Death Eaters. She had no idea what had happened or what Harry meant by calling her his sister. Jasmine found she never wanted to let Harry go, she felt so safe.

Behind the brother and sister stood Professor Dumbledore, "Harry?" he said gently.

Harry looked at him, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you. Will you and Miss Hill accompany me to my office? I'll explain everything," said the Professor in a hushed voice.

Harry simply nodded, released his grip around Jasmine and helped her up. He did not look around; he held Jasmine's hand firmly and followed Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore stood behind his desk in his office, stroking Fawkes, his phoenix. Jasmine and Harry were sat in two comfortable armchairs in front of him. Harry's eyes were shining with emotion, their vivid emerald boring into Dumbledore soul. The eyes were full of hurt, anger and disappointment and cut Dumbledore like a butchering knife. Dumbledore had always done his best to try and protect Harry and give him a normal life, but he knew it was no longer possible, Harry had experienced too much to ever have a normal life and no matter how hard Dumbledore tried he would not always be able to keep the teenager safe. 

"Harry?" he said softly, "I should have told you."

Harry remained silent and his face became like a mask, completely expressionless. His skin was deathly white and his lips extremely pale, his eyes stood out against the white and gave Harry a very spectral look.

"Harry? I'm so sorry," began Dumbledore, he could feel his eyes watering. Dumbledore's face soon became sodden with tears as he cried openly.

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock, the wizard before him suddenly looked ancient and weak. It was a dreadful moment for Harry, seeing Dumbledore break down. He suddenly realised that Dumbledore was not as great as he was and that he too makes mistakes. Dumbledore's grief saddened Harry, it sank into him how much Dumbledore loved and cared for him, despite Harry yelling at him and even destroying his office.

"Professor. Please explain," said Harry quietly, fighting to keep his voice calm.

Dumbledore wiped his eyes and looked at the two teenagers before him. "Harry, I should have told you this last year when I told you about the prophecy, however I did not and must face the consequences."

Jasmine glanced at Harry at the mention of a prophecy but Harry did not see her. His attention was fully on the professor standing before him.

"Harry, the night which your parents died, and you survived Tom's curse, Jasmine did not die because she was still in an incubator at St. Mungos."

"Why wasn't I told? Why wasn't she taken to the Dursleys?" burst out Harry angrily, his pent up emotion exploding from him.

"Because Harry she was too ill. Jasmine was born premature and very few people even knew Lily had given birth or was even pregnant for a second time."

"Why?"

"Your parents knew that Tom was after them and thought it would be best if they kept Jasmine a secret. She was conceived in October, two months after your birth. Jasmine was born on April 2nd, two months premature and fighting for her life.

"She was not well enough to leave hospital until a month and a half after the death of your parents. I did not take her to the Dursleys as I believed she'd do better if she was brought up by a muggle in a foreign country. Jasmine would be a powerful witch who I knew must remain hidden from Tom Riddle. I knew Tom would return and until he was properly gone Jasmine must be kept safe and lose the name Potter."

The room was eerily silent as each person tried to take in the news they had just heard. The silence was broken as Harry's dam broke down and tears flowed in streams down his cheeks. Dumbledore's heart cracked as he sat watching Harry trying to come to terms with everything. Harry had been through so much and had come to believe that since Voldemort died he could be normal and above all- happy.

Unable to fight the urge any longer, Dumbledore moved swiftly over to Harry and threw his arms around Harry and hugged him. Harry sobbed onto his shoulder, "Why me Professor? Why me?"

Jasmine stood awkwardly beside the two of them, her mind was reeling with all the information that it had just received. She was Harry Potter's sister! Jasmine felt very sorry for Harry, he had been through so much and she hadn't been there for him. She had been a terrible sister.

Harry gradually withdrew himself from the headmaster and sniffed, "Goodnight Professor." Harry walked out the office and began walking to his dormitory.

"Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he watched the retreating back of the young wizard. He sighed heavily as he turned to Jasmine, "Is there anything else you would like to know? Or anything I can do for you?"

Jasmine shook her head slowly and excused herself, leaving the headmaster to brood on his own thoughts.

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and completely ignored the inhabitants of the Tower. Harry went straight to the stairs leading to his dormitory and made his way up. The Gryffindors who had been silent as Harry walked passed began to talk. Each conversation had the same thing in common- they all focused on Harry Potter. The students had been awestruck by the outstanding power Harry had demonstrated, none of them had seen him when he was using his true power so his outburst in Hogsmeade had given them quite a shock. 

Ron was in the dormitory when Harry burst in; he was sat on his bed reading a book on the Chudley Cannons.

"Hey mate. You okay?" asked Ron cheerily.

Harry gave no answer.

"Harry?"

"Shut up!"

"That was uncalled for Harry."

"Go away and shut up. I don't want to talk to you," shouted Harry.

Ron, surprised by Harry's attitude, gave him a cold glare followed by a look of concern. Ron stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry groaned and threw himself onto his bed, wondering why life had to be so difficult.

* * *

Jasmine, shocked by the news of her brother, headed to the library for some quiet thinking. She sat in the corner watching the other students come and go. She couldn't help but think how lucky they were not to be plagued with worries and peculiar feelings. 

Ron, having left the Gryffindor Tower soon after leaving Harry in his dormitory, entered the library. He glanced around and caught sight of the dishevelled Jasmine in one corner. He wandered over slowly and gave her an encouraging smile,

"Hey Jas, what's up?"

Jasmine sniffed and looked up at Ron. Her eyes locked with his and she immediately felt extremely relaxed. She smiled weakly at him and said, "Dumbledore just told me something which means my whole life has been one great fat lie!"

Ron, unsure what to say, put his arm around the younger girl's shaking shoulders and she leant against him.

"Ron," she whispered, "I'm Harry's sister!"

"You're WHAT?" exclaimed Ron loudly, "You've got to be kidding me?"

The library went quiet as the students all stopped talking in order to listen to the conversation being had in the corner.

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone. I'm not sure whether Harry wants people to know just yet," said Jasmine in a hushed voice.

Ron looked around as the students in the library gradually got on with their work. His head was reeling.

"Jasmine, what happened with the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade?" asked Ron quietly.

Jasmine looked at him in surprise, "Didn't Harry tell you? I expected him to."

Ron's face clouded over as he admitted to Jasmine, "Harry doesn't tell me much anymore. He's drifting away and I'm afraid that one day we won't be able to retrieve the old Harry from behind his closed doors. He won't talk or anything. Harry's so cold, his mask conceals all his emotions and it's very hard to break and it is getting harder each time. Harry is determined not to let his mask slip; Hermione and I are worried about him. Only Ginny seems to be able to shatter his mask quickly. He's been alright this week but when I saw him last, just before coming here, his mask was firmly fixed in place again and he was beyond my reach. He would not listen, so I came in search of you."

Jasmine watched sadly as the boy in front of her opened his heart and poured out his worry. A tear threatened to trickle down Ron's face and Jasmine put her arms around him, pulling him into a firm hug.

"I'll help you Ron, we won't let Harry go!" she whispered fiercely in the red head's ear.

"Thanks," Ron said weakly.

Jasmine smiled gently and began to explain what happened with the Death Eaters, but when she came to the part in which she had blacked out, she found she could not continue as she had no clue to what had happened.

"What happened next? Do you know?" asked Jasmine.

Ron nodded, "The Death Eaters said something to Harry which we couldn't hear. The next thing we knew Harry had knocked out all seven Death Eaters in less than 30 seconds. I could feel the power radiating from his body, it was frightening!"

Jasmine could not believe the power her brother had; he had dealt with seven Death Eaters in less than half a minute!

"Harry then ran to your unconscious body," continued Ron, " and revived you. He didn't use a wand though. He did wandless magic! I didn't even know he could. I mean only Dumbledore is capable of wandless magic, but he can't do very much. Harry did it with no effort, and when I've seen Dumbledore to it, you can see the concentration on his face."

Neither said anything for awhile, Jasmine was breath-taken and Ron was thinking over everything in his mind. The silence was not uncomfortable but it wasn't welcoming either. The air temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees and Jasmine shivered.

* * *

There was only one student in Hogwarts which hadn't heard what had happened. That student was Ginny Weasley, as she had not been at Hogsmeade and since the return of those at Hogsmeade she had been in the Owlery. 

As she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner she detected a very strange atmosphere. She entered the Great Hall to find almost silence; there were a few low whispers but no laughing or shouting, which was usually present at mealtimes.

A few Gryffindors acknowledged her presence at the house table but mostly she was ignored. Ginny looked around for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jasmine, but failed to spot them. Ginny was extremely puzzled; she had obviously missed something of great importance.

She sighed and began tucking into a plate of chicken casserole. She was about to help herself to seconds when a fourth year beside her asked, "You seen Harry recently? 'Cos there's a rumour he's at the ministry receiving an Order of Merlin First Class."

"No. Don't be ridiculous why would Harry receive one of those?"

"Have you not heard?" inquired a seventh year sitting opposite her.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on? What has happened?" asked Ginny, highly frustrated.

The Gryffindors sat around Ginny began telling her what had happened with the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. By the end of the story Ginny's mouth was wide open. She muttered a quick thank you to her fellow housemates before running from the Hall, in search of a certain Mr Potter.

* * *

Two days later, Harry was still in his dormitory. He was sitting on the window sill gazing out at the school grounds. His mind was full of thoughts and emotion but neither were detectable on his face. Harry's face was eerily pale and blank, causing his eyes to stand out. His emerald eyes showed no hint of emotion, they were dull and lifeless. He had refused to talk to anyone, many had tried and failed to get him to converse. 

Ginny burst into the room and instantly saw her boyfriend by the window.

She padded over to him and stood beside him, unsure what to say.

"Harry?" she whispered, "Harry?"

Harry gave no sign that he knew she was there. He had no time for her, his problems were more demanding and important. He wished she would just go away and leave him.

Ginny had no intention whatsoever of leaving, she would stay until he talked, even if it took all night, week, year or longer. Over the last few days she had failed to get him to talk so she asked around and thanks to Jasmine she now knew some of Harry's problem. She stood silently and watched Harry, longing for him to open up and explain.

After forty five minutes, when Harry still had not spoken, Ginny decided to try again. "Harry? Talk to me! Please!"

Her plea was met by stony silence. "Harry, I will try and help, but I can't unless you tell me what is wrong! You knocked out seven Death Eaters, big deal, that wouldn't bother you, so what is it really? The Jasmine issue?"

Harry whipped his head around to face her. His expression frightened Ginny; it was so cold that it chilled her blood. "Harry?" she stuttered.

"Ginny," he began, "You will not be able to help. You can't help me anymore. I think it's best we don't see each other anymore, it's over Ginevra."

Ginny let out a sob that splintered Harry's heart. He knew that they could no longer be together and it was for the best. Ginny's beautiful, soft, brown eyes filled with tears and disappointment.

"Harry! You don't mean that! You CAN'T!" screamed Ginny, "Harry I know you're afraid and I know your care for me. Don't do this, I need you, and you need me. We can help each other, I know it."

"You know nothing!" hissed Harry, "No one can help. Just GO."

The small red head whimpered like a wounded animal and recoiled as if she had just been shot. Ginny was terrified; she had never seen Harry like this before.

Harry waved his hand and the dormitory door swung open, "Leave," he snarled.

"How did you do that? Where's your wand?" Ginny sobbed.

"I don't need it. It's over between us Ginevra. Leave," Harry snarled.

Ginny could not believe what was happening. Harry had used her full name and it hurt, it hurt so badly she felt she was about to faint from the pain. She managed to make her way to the door. She turned and saw Harry was no longer looking at her. He really didn't care. She shuffled out of the room and the door snapped shut behind her. Ginny collapsed outside the oak door and wept. Her heart was cracking and misery crept over her.

* * *

A/N: oooo...I'm evil! Review! 


	3. Distance

**I am so sorry about the really slow update! I have been extremely busy with mocks and stuff.  
**

**Chapter Three – Distance**

Ron, Jasmine and Hermione found Ginny in a heap outside Harry's dormitory door. The girl was unconscious and her clothing was soaked.

"Ginny!" said Ron, gently shaking his immobile sister. The girl in his arms was limp and icy cold. "Ginny, please wake up," pleaded Ron.

Hermione bent down and felt her pulse, "It's weak Ron, and we should take her to the hospital wing."

"Okay," sniffed Ron, "Let's go quickly; she's in a bad state."

Jasmine watched Hermione an Ron head off to the hospital wing with Ginny floating beside them. She sighed and pushed open the door in front of her. She wasn't looking forward to talking to Harry, but she knew she must.

Harry felt her presence the moment she stepped into the room and stood up, leaving the window. "Hello Jasmine."

"Hi Harry. You okay?"

"OKAY? OKAY? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M OKAY! I FIND OUT THAT I HAVE A SISTER! A CLOSE RELATIVE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE THAT I CAN RELATE TOO! AND YOU THINK I'M OKAY!" bellowed Harry.

Jasmine flinched, "I take it you're not. Well I'm not either, I've just found out my whole life has been a lie! You aren't the only one with problems Harry."

Harry glared at Jasmine, making her shiver, "Go away."

"You can't keep hiding Harry, you've have to talk sometime."

Harry, ignoring her went to his trunk and removed his invisibility cloak. He swung it around his shoulders and made sure it covered all of him.

"HARRY!" yelled Jasmine angrily! "This is pointless. Harry, when you are ready to grow up and talk, come and find me. I'm not going to waste my time with an arrogant teenager who refuses to listen and communicate. See you Harry, until you talk I'm not going to accept you as my brother, you'll just be an arrogant jerky nobody!"

She stormed out of the room, hoping Harry had listened and would see sense. Jasmine furiously made her way to the hospital wing. People watched her in surprise as she sped past, weaving in and out of the crowds of students.

It wasn't long before Jasmine reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey let her in, and she went over to Ron and Hermione who were standing around Ginny's bed.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jasmine anxiously.

"Madam Pomfrey isn't sure," replied Ron.

"Why was she soaking wet? It doesn't make sense."

"We think she was soaked from tears, but we have no idea how she could have cried that much, to drench her whole body."

Jasmine looked at Ginny's pale and still form lying on the bed. Her clothes had been changed and her expression was clouded. Jasmine wondered what had happened between her and Harry. She knew it had something to do with her arrogant older brother, but she had no clue what he could have said to affect Ginny in such a way.

"Jasmine, did you speak to Harry?" inquired Ron, "Was it him? Was it him who did this to my sister?"

The raven haired girl nodded slightly, "I spoke to Harry, but he refused to talk to me. His mask is securely in place and it's seriously frightening. Nothing I said had any effect. I can only assume he had something to do with Ginny's state."

Ron put his head in his hands, "Not again! Harry you stupid jerk, wake up to the light." Ron spoke softly but both girls heard him.

A small murmur sounded from the bed, and they all watched as Ginny's eyes fluttered opened. She quickly glanced around and sighed deeply.

"Hey sis," started Ron, "Nice to see..." He stopped as Ginny's eyes filled with tears. He watched as clear tears trickled down her white face and tried to say something, but found he couldn't.

It was Hermione who broke the silence, "Gin? What's up honey?"

Ginny sobbed and gasped out, "Harry's gone."

"What?"

"He's so cold and hard. He said we could no longer be together, he seemed to think no one could possibly help him, and I should just leave him."

Ron nodded, "The mask."

"Yeah," Ginny whispered, "but this time it's different."

A chilling atmosphere settled over the hospital wing as each teenager tried desperately to think of a way to help Harry. They were all afraid; they were all worried stiff about Harry. No one truly understood what was wrong with Harry or why he had suddenly closed up. Only a few weeks ago he was full of joy and cheery antics, it was hard to believe that someone could slide so fast. The teenagers all felt a sense of despair fall upon them and each asked themselves the same question: would the mask ever slip again?

* * *

Harry took one last look around his dormitory, it was hard to say goodbye, but he needed to. He sighed as he stared at his housemates beds; they were going to be hard friends to replace. Harry hoped they would understand. He couldn't take it any more. He knew he was being selfish but the pressure was too much and the run in with the Death Eaters had spooked him very badly. He had to leave this world behind, it would be difficult. Everyone was in danger while he stayed, it was better this way. He knew not what the danger was but he felt it deep in his soul. 

Hidden by his invisibility cloak he crept down into the common room. It was heaving, so it wasn't long before the portrait hole opened allowing him to leave secretly.

He walked quietly down the corridors, using the marauders map to avoid the busier areas. It wasn't long before he reached the main doors. The doors were wedged open and torrents of students were pouring in, heading to their house common rooms after their final lesson of the day. Harry watched as some Slytherin sixth years walked by caked in mud.

"Stupid oaf. What did I learn today? Absolutely nothing, apart from never to let Hagrid take a lesson. I'm filthy; it'll take all evening to clean up," growled the voice of Draco Malfoy as he strutted past.

Harry felt a surge of hatred run through him as he listened to Malfoy black mouthing Hagrid. He resisted the urge to curse him into oblivion, as the last student had walked through the main door, leaving the way clear for himself.

An hour later he was in Diagon Alley; Harry had managed to floo from the Three Broomsticks. Harry removed his cloak and stuffed it into his bag. He knew what he had to do next, and the cloak was unnecessary. He went to Gringrotts and took out a huge amount of muggle money, he had enough wizarding gold in his bag to do what he needed to.

Harry entered the post office and requested the use of three owls. He couldn't use Hedwig, as she was out on a job when he had made the decision to leave. He handed over five sickles for the hire of the owls and removed some writing materials from his bag.

Taking the three owls, Harry sat down at one of the many desks in the spacious room, flattening some parchment and picking up a quill, he began to write. His first letter was to Dumbledore, it was difficult to write and took him several attempts before he was happy.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm sorry to walk out on you like this. I am no longer a benefit to Hogwarts, only trouble. I have decided to leave, and I do not intend returning. My magical skill is far higher than those in the seventh year, so I will not lose anything by leaving. I can do wandless magic and I can almost apparate properly. Another practice and I will have mastered the art._

_I know far more spells than an average witch or wizard, and have faced more dangerous and terrible things than most. I have seen things too terrific to talk about and I no longer wish to put others in danger._

_I beg you not to go looking for me, or send anybody to do so. Goodbye professor, thank you for everything._

_Harry _

The second letter was to Ron, Hermione and Jasmine explaining why he was leaving. The third was to Ginny, it flowed easily from his hand unlike the letter to his headmaster. It was short but it included everything he had meant it too.

_Ginny,_

_I have left for good, don't dwell on the past. Forget me, there are plenty of guys out there for you._

_As I said before, you cannot help me. I don't need you Ginny, not anymore. It's over. I wish I could die, and that would be the end, but I can't and won't, not yet any how. There's more to life, and I will find it._

_Goodbye._

_- Harry_

Harry quickly re-read all the letters and tied them to the owls. He watched as the three tawny owls rose from the desk and flew gracefully out of the post offices window. Harry packed up his quills and ink, stood up and walked quickly from the building. Harry put his cloak back on and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside he glanced briefly around, and noticed some familiar faces. Tonks was sat talking to Mundungus Fletcher, and Dedalus Diggle was dancing drunkenly on a table, egged on by some equally drunk wizards. Harry laughed quietly to himself and padded silently over to the far door. The one which led out into muggle London.

Harry's first job was to buy somewhere to live, so he took the tube to the far side of London, and visited an estate agent. He spotted four properties that seemed suitable, and requested to visit them.

The last house was definitely the best, as it was clean, a decent size, and welcoming. The others had been a bit cold and small, so this one was perfect. Harry decided to make an offer, "I'm willing to pay £150 000 for it, and I have no chain."

The estate agent looked thrilled, "Yes Sir, I'll let the owners know straight away. I'll be able to tell you tomorrow whether they have accepted or not."

Harry nodded and said goodbye to the estate agent. He needed to find somewhere to stay until he got himself a house. He walked around the streets for awhile looking for a decent hotel. It was dark by the time he walked up the steps of 'The Castle Hotel', and he was shattered from his long and tiring day.

The next morning Harry returned to the estate agents and received the news that his offer had been accepted. Harry was delighted and signed the necessary forms. The seller had no chain either, and would be out of the house by noon the following day, leaving it free for Harry. It had been a very quick sell, Harry hadn't used any surveyors, he cast a quick spell which told him the house was sound.

Not long after leaving the estate agents, Harry stumbled across a small café called 'The Espresso House'. In the window was a placard, with the words,

'_Job Vacancy. Part/Full time. Reasonable rates of pay. Polite, hardworking and conscientious workers wanted. Apply within.'_

It was perfect, just what Harry was looking for. He stepped inside the café, looked around, it had a pleasant interior and a cosy atmosphere. Harry approached the counter where a pretty muggle girl was serving an elderly gentleman. "Excuse me. I'm here about the job."

The girl smiled. "I see, please come through," She said pointing to the back room. "Soph, cover me, I'm gonna interview this young man about the job."

The waitress, Soph, replied, "Sure Leala," and took over behind the counter.

Harry was led into a small and dated looking room. It had floral wallpaper and a well worn living suite. There was an antique mahogany dresser on one side of the room, opposite a tall, freestanding lamp.

"Please take a seat Mr…" Leala faulted realising she hadn't asked the gentleman his name.

"P…Evans, Harry Evans," filled in Harry, deciding not to use his true name.

"Yes, right. Please sit Mr Evans."

Harry sat himself down on the faded sofa and watched Leala as she sunk herself into the armchair. Leala gave Harry a beaming smile before starting the interview, "So, why do you want this job?"

Harry hesitated, not sure what to say, "Err… Well, I am new to the city and I need a job. I was wandering past, saw your notice and decided it was just what I was looking for."

"Right. Okay." Leala scribbled something down on her note pad, "Have you had any experience working in a café?"

"No. I've just left school- a boarding school in Scotland. So I didn't have a job."

"Oh, why did you leave school? Oops, sorry I'm being nosy!" said Leala, blushing. "Well you don't need experience. It helps, but it's not essential. You need to be committed and eager. Are you?"

"Yes, Miss…sorry I don't know your name."

Leala blushed again, "Sorry. It's Leala Bourikas."

"Bourikas?" said Harry thoughtfully, "Unusual."

"Yeah. It's Greek."

"It's nice. Better than Evans." Harry smiled.

"Thanks. Err… Mr Evans."

"Call me Harry."

"You sure, Okay, well Harry, the jobs yours."

Harry looked shocked, "Me? You want me? I mean you only asked two questions!"

"You are a cool person to be around, that's just what we are looking for."

"Fantastic. When do I start?" burst out Harry.

"Soon as possible. We are very understaffed today- everyone is on holiday," grimaced Leala, "Is now too early?"

Harry was slightly taken aback, "Yeah. I don't see why not."

Leala stood up, "Come on then." She beckoned him to follow her into the café, where Leala explained what his duties were and how everything worked.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his afternoon at the Espresso House. All the staff were friendly and helpful. Harry had been working behind the counter while Leala and Soph worked as waitresses. Harry had quickly noticed that the Espresso House was a popular place, and extremely busy.

At six he left for his hotel, promising to return at seven the next day. Things were already changing and for the first time in a long while Harry was looking forward to the next day.


End file.
